


Are You Happy, Ryan?

by whatfandom



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon, over a period of years, asks Ryan if he's happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Happy, Ryan?

_The First Time_

"Ryan, are you happy?" I ask.

A 19 year old Ryan Ross looks up at me, giving a fake-happy smile.

"Yes." And I know he's lying to me.

_The Second Time_

"Ryan, are you happy?" I have to scream this time. We're back stage. There are kids screaming "Panic! Panic! Panic!"

A 21 year old Ryan Ross looks up at me, giving me a little, more relaxed, but still tense smile. I know how to read him so well.

"Yes." He tells me, but still flinches as he hears (we both hear) "I love you Ryan!" piercing through the loud mess of screams.

_The Third Time_

We're lying in bed now, his fingers dragging across my naked stomach. Our naked bodies are pressed close together. He smells like sex, we both do. We smell like each other.

"Ryan, are you happy?"

This time a content 22 year old Ryan Ross looks up at me. A lazy, sexed out smile firmly on his face.

"Are you happy, Brendon?"

I reply, with a smile, "Of course."

"Then yes. I am."

I believe him this time.

_The Fourth Time_

"We're done." I whisper, closing my eyes tight. I can't look at the 24 year old Ryan Ross. I can't look at the man that broke my heart for the third time. He says nothing, so I turn and walk away- to my car that's parked right outside his lawn.

Right before I close to door and start the engine I hear a whisper of, "I'll never be happy again."


End file.
